1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat spreader structure and a manufacturing method thereof. A bendable capillary structure is disposed on a part of the heat spreader structure to be bent, whereby the heat spreader structure can be bent without damaging the internal capillary structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a trend to slim the electronic devices. To catch up this trend, the electronic components of the electronic devices must be miniaturized with the electronic devices. While reducing the size of the semiconductors that compose the electronic components, the electronic devices are still required to have advanced performance. In this case, it has become a critical topic how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the electronic components.
The miniaturization of the semiconductors will lead to increase of heat flux. The increase of heat flux will cause overheating of the electronic components. Therefore, the heat generated by the electronic components must be dissipated at high efficiency. Otherwise, the electronic components may fail or even burn out.
In order to efficiently dissipate the heat, various heat spreaders with different sizes and forms are applied to different electronic components. The heat spreader must be bent or formed with a special configuration in adaptation to the heat source. However, the heat spreader has an internal capillary structure. When an external force is applied to the heat spreader to shape the same, the internal capillary structure of the heat spreader may be damaged. This will affect the vapor/liquid circulation efficiency of the working fluid or even lead to failure of the heat spreader.
It can be known from the above that it is uneasy or even impossible to bend and shape the conventional heat spreader. For manufacturing a heat spreader with a special configuration, it is necessary to first bend the upper and lower cover bodies into a desired shape and then sinter the capillary structure. Such process is complicated and the manufacturing cost is higher. Accordingly, the conventional heat spreader has the following shortcomings:
1. The product can be hardly bent and shaped.
2. The manufacturing cost is higher.
3. The manufacturing process is complicated.